Strawberry's and Cherry's Adventure
by sakuraluver
Summary: What would happen if Ichigo didn't go through his problems alone. What if he had a sister who went through it with him. What would happen if she was his twin? Guys i re-read and written the chapters so i changed a few things.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry and Cherry Adventures

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TELL ME IF ITS GOOD AND ITS OKAY TO GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH, BECAUSE IF I DID THEN I'D MAKE SAKURA

STRONG IN THE BEGINNING!!! It belongs to kimimoto and tito kubu, lucky guys!!!

Summary: What would happen if Ichigo wasn't the only one to go through the duties of a substitue shinigami.

What if he had a twin sister to help him thorugh who went through the same things he did.

Who was also as strong as him? Read to find out.

* * *

(6:00 A.M.) Kurosaki House

We see a big two story house in Karakura town that is the Kurosaki Hospital. It is also a home to a large family. It used to have a mother named Masaki Kurosaki but she passed away several years ago. Her husband, Isshin Kurosaki who, has brown hair; takes care of the family and is in charge. Then there are the fraternal twins Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin has black hair with onix eyesand Yuzu has blonde hair with hazel eyes both are still in late elementary school.

As the sun rises we see a boy on his plain beige bed sleeping. He has strawberry-orange hair with chocolate-brown eyes that are closed. He has a lean body covered in the white sheets. Also is medium heighth with muscular legs. Though young he is very handsome and cute. In his room is a big closet, two desks with chairs a window by a second used bed, a rug by the door. Also the window is covered by a pair of green curtains.

On the other side of the room it is more feminine. With band posters, a bed with green covers and a person in the bed. The bed is postion across from the boy's bed. In the bed is a girl who has cherryblossom-pink hair with beautiful liquid-emerald closed eyes. She like her twin brother Ichigo, is 16 years old. Though she does not have a big bust it is porportional to her body and are very perky breasts, toned body with muscular legs. Unlike her brother she is very petite but it still fits her body structure.

Their names are Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki. Both go to Karakura high school. While Ichigo is care-free and laid-back and not invloved in anything particular (other than family matters.) his twin is very active in keeping healthy and trying to involve her brother in anything. Though she is tomboyish Sakura is very kind and loved by almost everyone.

Though she won't amit it she deeply cares for her brother and her family and has ever since her mother was killed. While there is peace for now there won't be for long thanks to the wake up call the twins are about to receive. Even if they loved their family deeply no one disturbed their sleep.

All of a sudden their was a bang from the door opening.........................

* * *

Cliffhanger.... i'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!! Please review or i will cry T.T

Until next chapter love ya... sakuraluver


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry's and Cherry's Adventures

Sakuraluver: Ok don't yell at me I know it's been a while but my computer crashed twice then my uncle stopped breathing (he's back home from the hospital!) but don't worry soon school will be out and I will update more! Oh I really won't put naruto characters in unless it betters my story sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or bleach because if I did it would be sakura and they would be put together! (T~T)

Sakuraluver: A thank-you reviewer for reviewing it warms my heart. T.T

'**Inner hollow'**

**Jjjjjjjj-talking narrating **

_**Recap:**_

Their names are Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki. Both go to Karakura high school. While Ichigo is care-free and laid-back and not involved in anything particular (other than family matters.) his twin is very active in keeping healthy and trying to involve her brother in anything. Though she is tomboyish Sakura is very kind and loved by almost everyone.

Though she won't admit it she deeply cares for her brother and her family and has ever since her mother was killed. While there is peace for now there won't be for long thanks to the wakeup call the twins are about to receive. Even if they loved their family deeply no one disturbed their sleep.

All of a sudden there was a bang from the door opening... -

Chapter 2

Of monologue destiny

"Good morning Ichigooooooooo, Sakuraaaaa!" yelled their father. "Old man were trying to sleep here!" yelled Strawberry. The twins then proceeded to promptly ignore their slightly insane father.

Suddenly Isshin had a bright idea why not take the blankets. As their father pulled their blankets he tripped down the hallway and down the stairs. While are cute twins laughed their asses off at the situation. "So we might as well get ready Ichigo-nii" Said Sakura. "I guess your right imotou. Besides we already upset the teachers with your attitude." Snickered Ichigo. There was throbbing vein on Sakura's head. "WHAT ATITUDE! Like your any better Mr. Always Tardy!" yelled Sakura. Then they started hitting each other.

Meanwhile down stairs

Karin is sitting eating her breakfast while Yuzu is making some for the others. From downstairs the other pair called up the older siblings. "Time to eat nii-san, nee-chan" Then they came down in their school uniform.

It consisted for the girls a yellow sleeveless vest with a collar, over it a grey jacket with a breast pocket also red and grey, knee high socks and brown shoes, and a red bow tie; basically the same except long grey pants and, a stripped yellow and blue tie with brown briefcase. Sakura had her hair in a little bang ponytail. Ichigo's is ruffled.

"Hey guys you got another one" said Karin; suddenly a ghost of a business man appeared out of the wall" "hey you get out of here" yelled Ichigo as he proceeded to punch the ghost. "That's the third one this week" Sighed Sakura.

Before they left they looked at the T.V. and saw the explosions that were going on. "Hey that's not too far from here" Replied Ichigo. They each grabbed an apple and walked to school. Ichigo was thinking of ditching but seeing as Sakura was pulling his ear on the way. Then again when Sakura was born she was a very strong baby like her twin. And she knows this, but it ultimately probably saved them multiple times.

With that thought, they rushed on their way to school were in the crowds they would meet destiny, by helping a lost soul needing rescuing.

Cliffy I know I'm awesome please tell me what color sakura's hollow reitasu should be!

Also I might put up a poll later?

Sakuraluver: review or I will cry and send hitsugaya and Kain on you! T.T

Kain: I thought I died?

Toushiro: I'm not even the story yet!

Sakuraluver: you will be and Kain is too sexy to die ;) who agrees with me and I will try to update fast!

Kain & Toushiro: Review or else!


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry's and Cherry's Adventures

Chapter 3

Sakuraluver: I'm terribly sorry! But because I'm an honest person I'll say this I'm getting prepared for my finals. It sucks majorly! I may also do pictures for my story! But I have good news my last day of school is June 10th! Guys the confetti please! - Points to hitsugaya, Hisagi, Kira, Kain, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei!

Hiei: why are we here were not in the story!

Sakuraluver: because you're cute and cuddly-sarcasm because you're hot, midget and you add length to the chapter!

Hiei: I'm not a midget, bitch!

Sakuraluver: don't make me put a lemon of Yukina and Kuwabara in here!

Hiei: you wouldn't!

Sakura: yes I would-evil grin- so shut up and you and Yoko do the disclaimer!

Kurama &Hiei: Sakuraluver doesn't own naruto or bleach because if she did it would be sakura-centric and they would be put together! (T~T) and somehow put us in the mix! Sakuraluver: And thank-you reviewer for reviewing it warms my heart. T.T

Your ideas are also welcome put them in your review!

'**Inner hollow'**

**Jjjjjjjj-talking narrating **

_Recap:_ "With that thought, they rushed on their way to school were in the crowds they would meet destiny, by helping a lost soul needing rescuing."

As Sakura and Ichigo hurried to school but as they were going to school a bunch of punks/wannabes knocked over a clear glass vase with a white flower in it. Sakura then punched the guy on the skateboard.

It knocked him unconscious. "Damn." Muttered Ichigo. "Hey little girl no one jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it." "Hmmm." "That's all you have to say." "Ichigo." said Sakura. As if on cue before the guy could hit Sakura Ichigo kicked him in the face as if it was what he did every day. _'Well that's not stretching from the truth.' thought Sakura. _Ichigo stomped his foot on his back repeatedly. "Little young is down we got to help him." "Forget it I'm not going against that psycho and the girl punches like a boxer." "Now listen up you douches do you see that." Ichigo pointed to the flower by a telephone pole.

"First question dumb shits what do you think it is you in the middle?" "Who you talking to me?" "I guess someone left them for a kid who got killed here."

"Correct" with that said Ichigo kicked him. While dealing with them Sakura had picked the vase and tried to fix it the best she could.

"I guess because we must of knocked it down when we were skateboarding through here were sor-" Then he proceeded to scaring the shit out of the punks." "you sure are a peoples person." "HAAA! Very funny, Sakura what's the damage?" "I'll get her a new vase and flowers after school." "Thank-you for coming to my defense I think I will be able to rest peacefully." Said a young girl who had two pig tails and was wearing a red and white stripped sleeveless shirt and white shorts.

"No problem it's the least we could do." said Ichigo. "After all you deserve to rest in peace." Said Sakura's soft baritone pitch. And with that the spirit disappeared. 'Our names our Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki. Were high school students. Our family runs medical clinic in town. Maybe because of that we can see the souls of the dearly departed."

And with that we raced off to school. We then come to an empty street. "Hello" Then all of a sudden all the glass shattered. And a giant claw mark of three fingers went along one of the building and the sidewalk exploded. Then out of the smoke came a black creature with a hole in its chest and a big white mask. It looked like a giant bug. "What the fucking hell is that!?" Ten the ghost from this mourning came running from it.

"Hurry" both of them said. "What is that thing" "we don't know" then the girl tripped. All three stood in fear as it came closer. Suddenly a girl in traditional clothing slashed through him and he disappeared in little pixels till nothing. Then she disappeared.

"Okay I'm pretty sure that was not the fucking typical Monday morning sight."

"If you saw it Sakura that eliminates the 'I'm crazy and delusional theory' to explain it."

"I vote we just go to school before were late."

They went to school only stopping at their locker. (A/N: They share a locker.)

+KUROSAKI HOSPITAL+

After fixing the vase and new flowers for the ghost/kid they went home.

"We're home" yelled Ichigo.

To get a kick in the face, "You let your guard down, always be alert when you enter a room when you two are late for dinner again." "Come on, is that the way to great your son."

They started hitting each other while the three just continued to eat dinner.

"So was your day Yuzu and Karin?" Acting as if this was normal.

The other two just sweat dropped at their older siblings antics.

"Come on you guys, come eat your dinner."

"Let them more rice for me."

"That's not very nice Karin."

Then out of the fighting they somehow managed to hit Sakura in the head with a glass bowl creating a red bump and tic mark on her head anime style.

'_ohhh there's going to be hell to pay!' went through every body's mind_. For there was nothing more scarier than a temperamental Sakura Kurosaki! 

Resulting in a …

Cliffy:

Sakuraluver: Thank you my readers for reading your so kind all of you T.T

I hope this chapter made you happy! I also have a question who's your favorite bad guy in the espada!?


	4. Chapter 4

Strawberry's and Cherry's Adventures

Chapter 4

Sakuraluver: I'm terribly sorry! I know I'm way behind but here is the overdue chapter you guys deserve! I know it's just an excuse but I just had oral surgery on my wisdom teeth and they were all impacted and they overdosed on the drug they knocked me out with so here it is!

Grimmjow: You talk too much woman.

Sakuraluver: would you like to be portrayed as the old man who doesn't get laid!

Grimmjow: Do you know how much I love you!

Sakuraluver: I thought you would say that, and thank-you reviewer for reviewing it warms my heart. T.T

Your ideas are also welcome put them in your review!

Grimmjow: Sakuraluver doesn't own anything cuz if she did she'd have kitten (Sakura Haruno) in it! Though I'm not complaining with that! - -perverted grin

Sakuraluver: STOP BEING A HORNY KITTY GRIMMJOW!

'**Inner hollow'**

**Jjjjjjjj-talking narrating **

_RECAPE_

_Then out of the fighting they somehow managed to hit Sakura in the head with a glass bowl creating a red bump and tic mark on her head anime style._

'_Ohhh there's going to be hell to pay!' went through every body's mind. For there was nothing scarier than a temperamental Sakura Kurosaki! _

_Resulting in a …_

"What a bunch of idiots." Karin stated. "I don't know what I feel sorrier for dad and Ichigo or the frying pan she used to hit them with." said Yuzu. "Goddamit shut the fuck up and eat your dinner and I swear if fight one more time tonight you will go to the corner!" glowered Sakura. Ichigo and their dad had big lumps on their heads and steam seemed to come off their heads too.

"Hey Sakura are you even going to wear the school uniform anymore?" "No and they can just kiss my ass because I'll wear the uniform the first day but the rest of the year I'll wear what I want." "I'm going to bed." "Night Ichi."

**ICHIGO'S POV**

'_Today was a weird day I mean the fan and all was one thing but that girl and monster in the mask was unreal. I know I'm not crazy because Sakura saw it too.' _Just as he said her name she came in for a moment. "It's been one crazy day hasn't it Ichigo?" Replied Sakura. They both stared at the ceiling thinking about the ugly monster and the girl that plagued their thoughts.

Then Sakura got up suddenly and started to walk down the stairs. "What are you doing kitten?" Ever since we were little we called each other by our nickname we made for each other. She called me berry and I'd call her kitten. "I'm going to make sure Yuzu and Karin are in bed."

Then in came a beautiful black butterfly.** (A/N: I almost forgot Kaien is not married because that would JUST fuck up the story!)** Then the girl they saw earlier came through the window.

A strange woman that they saw the other day that came through the open window. **(A/N: Sakura is downstairs checking on her sisters right now that's why there's no major freaking out here!) **"Hey what are you doing here?" She then pulls out her sword. "I feel it coming closer." Then she suddenlylooked at the fan Sakura had put in the corner of the room.

"That's strange what is zanpakto doing here. It's even in its shiki form." "Hey put that thing away there's no way you're slicing me up." The stranger than touched the fan and it turned a dark purple when it stopped glowing it had turned into a sleek katana. **A/N: It's closed right now! **

The sheath was pure obsidian. The blade was not too thick and just the right length for someone short like Sakura to handle, the blade was obsidian too. But the handle was blood-red; at the end of the handle was a silky red ribbon wrapped in a bow with an animated skull and the kanji for dragon in red.

Then Ichigo kicked her sending the stranger to the ground. "Who are you and what do you want?" The lights are turned on. "If you think you're burglars you're not a very good one for starters don't talk to yourself." "You kicked me but I can't be seen by ordinary people."

They then heard someone coming up the stairs. The door slammed open to reveal Sakura who was wearing the school uniform minus the jacket. She was wielding a steel bat that didn't look friendly. "Okay, everyone stay where you are or you get this bat to the face."

She saw the strange girl and Ichigo, she relaxed and put the bat in the corner and sighed. "Ichigo if you're going to sneak your girlfriend try to make it less obvious and noisy." "WHAT THE HELL I JUST MET HER I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" "What than who are you?" "You can see me to?" "Yah why wouldn't I?" "I believe I kicked you just five minutes ago so I guess I see you to."

That's when the twins took a look at the stranger. She was petite and very small. Her outfit was a Shihakushō in black and white. Her hair was raven-black in a peculiar style; she had one bang long in her face the rest was styled in a sort of bob while the ends were by the nape of her neck. She had big dark violet eyes.

"Hey what happen to my fan!? I told you to never touch it Ichigo!" yelled Sakura as she skidded to the fan/katana. "So this belongs to you then." "Yes I got it from a strange woman named Kikyo, while I went with the old man to Tokyo, why?" "Now I remember you two you're from town the other day." "Boy nothing gets by you." "Using sarcasm when you meet someone is really _not _a good impression Ichi." "Well no one asked you." "Strange you two must be defected in some way." "I'll show you defective Haaa." He said as he tried to kick her. Keyword:_** TRIED!**_ She jumped on his outstretched leg jumped on his head then kicked his head with her foot then he fell to the ground. "Seeing as you just made my dumbass brother embarrass himself I'm just going to ask who are you" said Sakura as she sat Indian style on the carpet. "You want to know I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper."

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

The ghost was running you could hear giant footsteps behind her. She hid behind a telephone pole. "Oh no not again." She whispered. All of a sudden the telephone lines started to break so after what it was, was shocked you could see a big black outline of a monster. She started running away from it again. It went after her leaving footprint craters in the hard concrete.

"So let me get this straight your something called a soul reaper, Right?" questioned Ichigo. "Hmm" answered the girl. "And you were sent on a mission by something called the Soul Society." informed Sakura. The girl nods again. "To deal with demons that we saw. Which was chasing the spirit of that little girl?" "That's all believable to me…. along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy." As he flips over the table. '_That was a really nice table too.' _Thought Sakura . "How dare you why wouldn't you believe soul reapers when you two just admitted to seeing spirits." "That we can see." piped Sakura. "Yeah I've never heard of soul reapers and frankly your story's too incredible for me to believe because I don't believe in what I don't see. So why don't you play with your little game somewhere else."__

10 minutes later…

"Wow Ichigo you're so powerful you got your ass handed to you by a girl who's almost shorter than me, but hey at least you're used to having face on the floor." "What's that suppose to mean!" "I don't know why don't you tell me, you sound awfully guilty to me."

"Are you insinuating I'm ga—"**RAAAAAWWR**"

"What the hell was that?"

There you are my faithful reviewers sorry it took so long but it takes forever to type! I'll try to be faster and longer next time!


End file.
